1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a snowboard binding for securing a boot to a snowboard.
2. Related Art
Conventional bindings for soft snowboard boots include strap bindings and step-in bindings. With strap bindings, one or more straps are used to secure the snowboard boot to the binding. With step-in bindings, one or more strapless engagement members releasably engage with the boot to secure the boot in the binding.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved binding for mounting a boot to a snowboard.